Car navigation systems and PNDs (Personal/Potable Navigation Device) have been widely used as guide display devices for displaying a user's current position on a map and guiding a route to its destination. In these devices, the current position is detected by the GPS (Global Positioning System), the map of the area around the current position is extracted from map information stored in a storage device or acquired through a communication line, and the map and the current position on the map are displayed. Then, the destination and, if necessary, the way point are registered so that the route to the destination can be searched to provide the route navigation to the user. Typically, the map can be displayed not only in two-dimensional map but also in bird's eye view in which the landmark can be viewed.
The car navigation system may use a hard disc or a DVD having a large capacity as the storage device for storing the map information and provide the detailed information and various functions to the user. On the other hand, the PND use a flash memory having a relatively small capacity as the storage device, so that, while the amount of the stored information and the functions are limited, it is advantageous for its inexpensiveness and easy use. Therefore, the PND is used for other purposes than the vehicle-mounted use. Further, devices in which the limited map information only is stored in the storage device and the detailed map information is acquired through the communication line are well known.
Further, with respect to the car navigation system and the PND, there disclosed a device in which, when the screen is switched between a horizontal arrangement and a vertical arrangement, a horizontally arranged map and a vertically arranged map are switched alternatively according to the arrangement of the screen (for example, Patent document 1), and a device in which, among the information of the shop, facility, and the like located in the destination, the information which matches the user taste is displayed (for example, Patent document 2).
Patent Document 1: JP Patent Application Publication No. H8-166245
Patent Document 2: JP Patent Application Publication No. 2006-58193
It is prohibited by the Road Traffic Act to directly touch a portable telephone device to talk on the phone when driving a vehicle. But, it is not prohibited to talk on the phone without touching the portable telephone device by using the hands-free function. Patent document 3 discloses a hands-free device for achieving such a hands-free function.
This hands-free device is used with the portable telephone device connected thereto. When the portable telephone device is connected to the hands-free device, the information stored in the portable telephone device is transferred to the hands-free device. Further, buttons of the hands-free device correspond to buttons of the portable telephone device. This allows the operation with larger buttons on the hands-free device instead of the smaller buttons on the portable telephone device. Therefore, the driver can make a calling operation of the portable telephone device safely and correctly even when driving the vehicle.
FIG. 29 is a flowchart showing an operation flow when the hands-free device is used. As shown in FIG. 29, first, a hands-free button is pressed down (step S40). A telephone directory or a calling/called operation history is then read out (step S41). A destination is then selected (step S42). Finally, a send button is pressed down (step S43). Thereby, the originating process is made (step S44).
Further, Patent document 4 discloses a device in which the destinations are sequentially indicated by voice. This eliminates the need for the driver to look at the list of the destinations. Therefore, safer drive can be achieved.
Patent document 3: JP Patent Application Publication No. 2004-134977
Patent document 4: JP Patent Application Publication No. H10-190810